The challenge
by Ninilia
Summary: It all started with a challenge. And from that challenge things went down hill. Or do they?


**Based on, or more like inspired by Pogány Margit and Brancusi's story. Dedicated to Shnitzelandshit.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. This is a fanfiction**

* * *

Vlad Popescu was a proud Romanian. Originally living in Transylvania, he decided to move to Bucharest for better living chances. Well, that was the case years ago, when he just finished school and was lost in the so-called LIFE. He came to University, but dropped out after half a year. Why? Well, for quite a few reasons. From the shitty marking system, to his roommates. But the main reason was that he realized that physics was not for him. He still enjoyed the classes, but meeting a physicists made him realize, they lived a life he didn't want.

So, he signed out and searched for the first job he was offered, meanwhile trying to find himself. It took him around 9 month, to finally get a sign of the future. In a form of a course about making sculpture.

After fascinating his professors, completing the course with high score, he quickly became well-known and successful. He lived the dream for years, until something happened. Erzsébet fucking Héderváry came into his life.

If you don't know her you're not alone. She was a dabbler, who called herself a "painter". She mainly draw oil paintings about abandoned buildings, storms and other dark stuff... And yes it may sound interesting, but believe him it wasn't. Yeah, maybe she used exciting themes and powerful colors, however it won't change the fact that her art was inferior. Even his cute little brother could draw better! Okay, that's a lie! But she was the devil herself! She was probably a witch who cooked man every night and ate them.

Sadly nothing supports his theory, so he couldn't prove it to anyone. But he knew already from the start! Well, okay maybe not, but that didn't mean that he...

They met at a party held in a gallery. It was the opening of the exhibition of her paintings. Good question why the gallery thought it was an okay thing to do that, like they had no reputation. He heard stuff about Héderváry before. He was never fan of still life paintings (he preferred people on the frame), but he had to admit her paintings had atmosphere.

He was wandering around, when he bumped into her. He could hardly recognize her, to be honest. On the other hand Héderváry had a hard time too with him.

"Hello, uhm... Erzsébet Héderváry?" he asked offering his hand. He was so embarrassed by how unprofessional he was.

"Yeah. You're Vlad Popescu, right?" she asked, seemingly feeling the same.

"Yes, that's me" he answered. Without his knowledge his mouth curled into a grin. "Never would thought that the painter is free on the opening of her own "show"."

"Well, at least I get the chance to have an exhibition. That's good enough don't you think?" Her voice challenged him, he was sure. And he was in the game.

"Hm... I pity you, f you think now you're on the top."

"Ha! Who said I was on the top?" she snorted. "But seems like you think that."

"Really? Considering that you're an artist, your perceptibility is pretty weak. But I guess that's because you paint _still life._ " The last to words were intended to be a declaration of war.

"I feel like you don't respect my art." She narrowed her eyes.

"If I want to be completely honest with you, still life needs less talent to draw trees, than humans."

"Well," she humped. "if you think I'm untalented, than I shall prove you otherwise. I will paint a portrait."

"Sound interesting. Of whom?"

"Of you!" she claimed confidently. He let out a sarcastic snort.

"Will you be able to do it? Because it would be unbearable for me to see a horrible mess of myself."

"If that's the case, how about you make sculpture of me, so we'll be equal when you bring out the abstract shit which you nicknamed after me."

"Oh, so you are challenging me? Well, it would be rude to turn it down. It'll be done in 6 month! Or less" he smirked and waved good bye.

Now on that spot, accepting her challenge was the start. The start of things going down hill. The sculpture of Héderváry was ready. 4 times. They looked okay, but they weren't good. It'd be a shame to call the his work.

He never had a crisis about his art. Ever since he started he knew he was good. He had a long road in front of him of course. He could improve, but he did well considering his age. He might did even better. Obviously, he had some harder jobs, but in the end he worked hard and made it. He never questioned his ability.

That's until now. When he made the sculpture for the first time, he was full of confidence. Then he looked at the result, nodding approvingly. Then he realized. Something was wrong. Really, really wrong. The sculpture looked horrible. It didn't capture her beauty.

Same thing happened for the next 3. Somehow it didn't worked. It was strange. Women told him that they like his art, because it portrays them as magical beings, too beautiful for this world. And he met a lot of beautiful woman. So what's different with this one?

She wasn't that beautiful. She was pretty, but not the stunning type. Something was in her. What made him crave for more. To talk to her. To see her. To be with her. Absurd. They only met once, and only talked 5 minutes. However he definitely had fun. He enjoyed that 5 minutes more than the rest of the night.

He wasn't the type to fall in love quickly. So what had gotten into him? Maybe that witch had cursed him. Yeah, that's definitely the case. 1000 per cent.

Now, how will he complete the challenge? He can't show these failures! He still had some pride! And these won't get into his records!

And that's not the only problem. This blocked him in his life. He couldn't do the other jobs, because he stayed to focus on her and the sculpture.

Also, he was frustrated. Because? Good question. Not that he was waiting for her to contact him. Oh, no. That wasn't the case. Not at all... Yeah, not at all.

After 4 months he became desperate. He wandered around the house, or just lay on the sofa all day, instead of doing something productive. Also he got rid of his beauty sleep, and spent his nights with open eyes and heavy thoughts.

He just prayed for the end. He didn't care about pride anymore. Okay, lies, he did. That's why he wasn't at her doorstep begging her. Ask her to disappear from his life. To go back the way it was. To leave him alone. However he didn't have to do that.

On month 5, day 10, exactly at 10:31 a.m., he heard a knock on his door. And who was at the doorstep? Erzsébet Héderváry herself.

"What're you doing here?" he asked, shocked.

"Well, I'm here to put an end to this challenge" she blurted out. Then she spun around and left with no explanation.

Did this help? Well, not in any fucking way! The next 2 years felt like shit for Vlad. And maybe for Erzsébet too, considering she didn't paint anything new as well.

Then they met again. Where? At a snobby party, which was obligatory for them. Vlad tried to avoid her. But then his biggest supported Sadik grabbed him and dragged him to Erzsébet.

"Now, guys, talk! I want to see a nice collab of yours so make sure you befriend! Got it? I'll pay a lot for it! More than you would believe!" he announced and left the two right there.

"Okay, in no other situation I would approve... But I'm really broke" said Vlad. He was desperate for money. He sold his old apartment and moved to his friend (to his dismay). He didn't do any of the request he was offered. Why? Because of her. So she better make this right.

"Okay, I'll tell you the truth. I'd rather die than to work with you. But I really need money" she agreed.

And this is how they ended up meeting every day. They argued, they teased each other. But they definitely had fun.

Especially since at one point Nikola, Vlad's roommate, came home Vlad chasing Erzsébet, trying to pour paint on her. And she just laughed, forgetting how expensive the paint was.

Vlad found himself to be able to work again. How? Good question, but he could. Maybe because of love? Who knows?

But to be sure. Yes (sadly) he was in love with Erzsébet. As hard it was to admit it, that was the truth.

So when they finished their collab, he walked up to her.

"So, Héderváry. I can't wait until I won't have to bear you anymore," he started. She shot a glare towards him, but let him continue anyways. "but I had to admit this was a notable collab. We should celebrate this."

"Sure" she sighed. With a grin, he led her away. Next to the gallery, was a café. A bad one. And Vlad knew that. However this was the closest option, so he took her there.

"Really?" she asked after they arrived. "This is where we going to celebrate? What, a funeral? I hate this place. Coffee sucks here."

"Yeah, I know" he answered. She shot a questioning look to him.

"They why here?"

"It's close. Didn't want to waste your time." His voice was indifferent on the surface. However he really hated this café, from the bottom of his heart. "If you want I can take you somewhere better next time" he said, casually.

Erzsébet was first shocked. Then she smirked and asked playfully: "Asking me on a date?"

Vlad smirked back: "Maybe? there's only one way to know." He winked.

She grinned smugly. "I really hope that café will be better, than this place. If not I decide the next place we'll date."

"Oh, believe me, you'll love it. After all they serve alcohol there" he added teasingly.

"Hm. Then maybe it's worth a shot. However if not, you'll have no decision about that in the rest of our relationship. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you guys like it. I'm personally not satisfied with the outcome, but I hope it's enjoyable.**

 **Have a nice day!**


End file.
